Unappreciated
by benova13
Summary: AJ struggles with the way Daniel Bryan is treating her leading up to WrestleMania and the weeks following. One-Shot, song used is "Unappreciated" by Cherish.


_I wrote this story when this storyline was going on last year. I was almost finished with it, pending the aftermath of WrestleMania XXVIII. I saved it to "get cold" so I could finish and edit it, and forgot about it for almost a year. I guess with the whole Punk/AJ thing I forgot for a reason! I remembered it recently and couldn't believe how close I was to finishing it. This song fit perfectly to what was going on between the two of them. _

_I own nothing but my imagination. I do not know anyone mentioned in the fic, and do not own the song. The song the fic is based on is "Unappreciated" by Cherish._

_Enjoy! benova13_

_**"Unappreciated"**_

She ignored the stares in the locker room as she walked in and began to read the itinerary sheet posted on the wall. They were on their way to Miami after tonight. It was going to be one busy week starting with tonight. This meant one more week of not fixing this mess. It was falling apart; hell she was falling apart! Swallowing; AJ continued to read and blow off the stares that were to her back.

_I'm feeling really unappreciated._  
_Your taken` my love for granted, babe._  
_and I don't know how much more,_  
_I can take from you._  
_You don't do the things you use to do._  
_You don't even say I love you too._  
_And lately I've been feeling,_  
_Feeling unappreciated_

Everyone knew that she was a pawn. The way he treated her was unacceptable, and everyone knew it but her. But she knew the way he treated her was wrong. The way he talked to her; and how he acted towards her after winning his first World Heavyweight Championship. It was wrong in so many ways, but AJ convinced herself it was right. This is what you do when you're in love. Bypass the mannerisms and just deal with it. It will get better. Relationships have all kinds of bumps in the road. Look at the Big Show debacle. He was her knight in shining armor, defending her week after week; hell he made the big man fall apart with guilt of putting her in the hospital. She was gone for a month; he really flattened her that night.

AJ shuddered at the flashback. Daniel was really attentive and caring towards her. She knew for sure she loved him; and he felt the same way. He just never really said it back. Kinda like in "Ghost" where she told Patrick Swayze she loved him and he just replied "Ditto". AJ guessed Daniel's smile and acknowledgement was his way of saying it too.

_Woke up this morning and saw your face_  
_And you didn't look the same as yesterday._  
_I got the feeling that you can't seem to see,_  
_Where you want to be._  
_And lately it ain't been the same at all._  
_When you're here its like I'm invisible_  
_I still can't seem to see where I went wrong._  
_Cause I'm feeling_

AJ couldn't shake the feeling that something definitely changed in Daniel. He just LOOKED different. Of course he was feeling rather pompus and cocky; he won the championship via Money in the Bank and stole the title from Big Show back in December. He was top dog now; everyone was looking at him.

Of course he had to keep the attitude up. He wanted to be taken seriously. The first time he told her to shut up in public, AJ couldn't believe he did that in front of a live audience no less. He also told her she was always in the way. All she wanted to do is be there for him and support him and his title run. She was too shocked to say anything else; she just did what she was told, and let it go. Match after match, she cheered him on and supported him as he battled his way through Show, Mark Henry, Randy Orton and Sheamus to name a few.

He used to include her in his conversations with others, and made sure she was having a good time like he was. He had always asked her opinion on things. It didn't seem to matter right now. She was just there during conversations now. If she did say anything, it was "oh that don't matter AJ" or "Can you see this is a A and B conversation?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to know Daniel was being a complete dick. She held on anyway.

She couldn't figure out why Daniel started treating her this way. She spent every waking moment analyzing their relationship to pinpoint what…where it went wrong. AJ wasn't a novice in relationships but Daniel's attitude was a complete 180 to how he used to be with her.

Used to be. It was like that now. With WrestleMania coming up, AJ sure didn't want to mess things up for Daniel. He missed the main card last year because they decided to change it up at the last minute, which was a huge blow to Daniel. Technically this is his first WrestleMania and the fact he was champ was a huge deal. AJ did not want to ruin the moment for him.

_I'm feeling really unappreciated._  
_Your takin` my love for granted, babe._  
_and I don't know how much more,_  
_I can take from you._  
_You don't do the things you use to do._  
_You don't even say I love you too._  
_And lately I've been feeling,_  
_Feeling unappreciated._

After the show went off the air, and the Atlanta crowd was buzzing about all the action packing, AJ and Daniel left for the airport the head towards WrestleMania's destination. Daniel was busy talking on the phone with creative about the match on Sunday. They had wanted to shorten the match, to make time for the other matches on the card. It really bothered Daniel, and it bothered AJ too. Before they boarded, he finally hung up with them, sighing in frustration.

"They're not letting up are they?"

Daniel looked at her coldly, as if she had five heads. "What do you think AJ? Nevermind, don't answer that."

Daniel responded so loudly a couple of people looked in their direction at the commotion. The pit of her stomach deepended as he yet again hurt her feelings in public, and her face grew hot from the embarrassment. She closed her eyes tightly to fight the tears.

"I just wanted to be there for you that's all." She said quietly.

"Well I'm talking to Vince, and before you say anything, I DON'T need your help." He replied sternly.

It was gonna be a very long week, and a even longer weekend.

_Lately our house is not a home_  
_You come in, take a shower and then say I'm gone._  
_What am I to do_  
_When my heart says leave_  
_But my feet won't move_  
_And today is our anniversary_  
_And you haven't even said two words to me_  
_I'm trying hard to give you another chance_  
_But ooh baby I'm feeling_

_The next week_

It was the day after WrestleMania, and things have taken the turn for the worst. Daniel lost to Sheamus in 18 seconds, because AJ inadvertently distracted him with their "good luck" kiss. She guessed she made things easy for creative. It was a embarrassing moment for Daniel, and he had every right to ignore her today. It was her fault this happened.

Coming to the back, he walked away from her; wouldn't even talk to her. When Daniel didn't come back to their hotel room that night, AJ knew that this was a definite dealbreaker after that. A part of her wanted to still hold on. He was just upset. He'll get over it. When he did return, it was to grab a few things and shower before Raw. He stared at her for a moment before walking in the bathroom.

Again, AJ knew this relationship wasn't right. She could leave and move on, on her own. Deep down she didn't want to let go. She was determined to get over this hump and things would be great again. The tension in the room said otherwise. Sighing, she threw herself against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling , yet again trying to think of a way to save this doomed relationship.

_I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
Your takin` my love for granted, babe.  
and I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
And lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated._

_Later on that evening..._

Running back to the locker room, AJ was on a roll. She snapped on Kaitlyn during their match and was on fire. Pissed off and a woman scorned, AJ took out her frustrations out on anyone. Except Daniel.

Daniel publicly broke up with her that following SmackDown after WrestleMania. Made her cry on national TV and had her begging for another chance. If she thought he was a ass before, she was wrong. He was really being a ass to her now that he wasn't with her, and she was NOT happy.

The anger continued to build up in her as she replayed their relationship in her mind for the millionth time. All the things he said to her to embarrass her. How he made her lay out personal details of their relationship on TV so he could feel like he was big dog. They even had RODDY PIPER in a Piper's Pit to change her mind to how she felt even after he dumped her. It all came to a head.

First it was Natalya. AJ come to the ring and something just snapped inside of her. All the shit she went through with Daniel had its way of coming out. The result was a bloody face of Natalya. It was just a cut, but it felt good to release all the anger. Kaitlyn was next. AJ whooped her ass too, prompting Daniel to come out. However when Daniel said he wanted to move on to the very girl she just beaten, all that ass whooping she did backfired.

_Oh when I first met you_  
_I thought you was the most perfect man_  
_That I ever seen_  
_I still don't understand why_  
_You treat me like you do_  
_I use to give into your lies_  
_But now I see the truth_  
_Oh no I don't want to hear it I'm through_  
_Yea I know I'll still be missing you_  
_But it's not worth the pain_  
_That I've gained from you_  
_You make me feel_  
_Unappreciated_

Titles changed people. Unfortunately AJ learned the hard way. Even though Daniel never really stated why he treated her the way he did, AJ figured he knew he could get away with it because she basically let him do this to her. AJ was her own worst enemy and she knew it.

After a few weeks, it become pretty clear to AJ that Daniel pretty much just used her. It was apparent that Daniel wasn't going to take her back, even though she begged and pleaded. It didn't make things better, but all AJ could do was move on.

And move on she did. Almost a couple months passed and she started to distance herself a little bit from Daniel. She had been kinda crushing on CM Punk. Punk was always handsome to her, but he had a attitude of a dick too. Still he had relationships with Divas and they never had a bad word to say about him. In a way since he was feuding with Daniel it was the perfect opportunity to slap him in the face. She knew if she flirted with Punk Daniel would be fuming.

After Daniel confronted her backstage and stated Punk would use her, AJ put him in his place.

"I think you're just jealous!"

It felt so good to put him in his place. It was the first time in months she had a word in edgewise. AJ was definitely getting her confidence back. She could only come out stronger, even if "Punky" thought she was a crazy chick. He tweeted her and texted her on occasion, things were definitely looking up.

_I'm feeling really unappreciated._  
_Your takin` my love for granted, babe._  
_and I don't know how much more,_  
_I can take from you._  
_You don't do the things you use to do._  
_You don't even say I love you too._  
_And lately I've been feeling,_  
_Feeling unappreciated._

_Don't love me no more_  
_Heeey wooo hooo_  
_I'm really feeling unappreciated._  
_I'm feeling unappreciated_

Of course when things looked up for her, Daniel just had to show up in her business once more. He pulled the "I miss you" card more then once, and had the nerve to act caring towards her. AJ didn't want to believe the BS, but deep down Daniel's actions stirred up her feelings towards him once more. It was confusing because she was enjoying her relationship with "Punky", whatever it was. It was fun hanging out with him after the show, playing video games and playing pranks on poor Kofi Kingston. AJ missed having fun in a realtionship. Something her and Daniel used to have.

After some time it occurred to her that Daniel did want her back. She didn't want to mess up what she had going on with "Punky", but maybe Daniel was a changed man. So he says. So when the two men started to feud over her, she was caught in the middle. To the point where both of them went through a table because of her and then there was the kiss off. Daniel was a great kisser, but CM Punk on the other hand...yea this was going to be a hard decision to make.

Fast forward to a few weeks later. Daniel did the ultimate thing AJ dreamed of the two of them going through during their relationship. He had asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes. There was rumor going around the locker room that he was thinking about it and was telling his friends.

AJ immediately thought about it when she heard the rumor. She started thinking about all the times he embarrassed her, how bad he would treat her. AJ remembered how he would make her feel when he would do things like that. Of course she never forgot about that. But boy did she have a plan for Daniel if it come to fruition.

So when Daniel popped the question, AJ smiled even more inside when she said yes. She had talked to Vince McMahon earlier, and accepted his offer for the position of RAW General Manager. What Daniel didn't know won't hurt him.

Payback is a bitch.


End file.
